1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for use in preparing infusions and in particular to a single-unit portable apparatus which is intended primarily for use in preparing coffee in different forms. It should be realized, however, that an apparatus as set forth herein can also be utilized for preparing other drinks such as tea and chocolate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, widely different types of coffee making apparatus have been developed and used. The most common, or "normal" form of coffee is prepared by placing roasted ground coffee beans inside a brewing basket or infuser and using water at a temperature slightly below the boiling point. These various types for use in preparing "normal" coffee include drip coffee makers, syphone-type infusers and pot-type brews, and they are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,413,552, 4,083,295, 4,361,750, 4,402,257, 2,567,027, 4,382,402, 4,356,382 and 4,287,817.
These are people, however, who may prefer "espresso" coffee which is prepared by placing roasted ground coffee beans in a similar infuser or a brewing basket and processing them with steam or water at a temperature somewhat above the boiling point. Various types of "espresso" coffee makers are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,102,255, 3,505,947, 4,137,833 and 3,599,557.
There are still others who may prefer "cappuccino" coffee which is prepared by mixing espresso type coffee with milk or a similar product and injecting steam into the mixture.
In the past, it was generally necessary to use different coffee making apparatus for preparing "normal" coffee and espresso and this had the effect of making it difficult for many homes and restaurants to be able to serve the both kinds of coffee because homes and restaurants frequently do not have the space for two types of coffee makers or sometimes because of economic reasons.
As for portable coffee makers, it has become popular to make a whole pot of coffee at homes and offices as in restaurants. There are difficulties both in terms of convenience and economy in making only one cup of coffee at a time and the quantity to be infused cannot be controlled because most of the boiling water in a sealed container is extracted nearly instantly due to its internal pressure. This makes it necessary to first extract liquid coffee into a receptacle and then to transfer the liquid coffee into the coffee cup.
In view of such inconvenience, there has been a need for a new improved apparatus for preparing different types of infusions such as coffee in different forms.